


Father and Son

by Words_soothe_and_satisfy_me



Series: Love Child [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Adoption, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Older Characters, policeman Rin, policeman Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_soothe_and_satisfy_me/pseuds/Words_soothe_and_satisfy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin awakes in his room one night to hear Sousuke talking to their three month old son over the baby monitor and promptly falls in love all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaPandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/gifts).



> This is for the beautiful Bakapandy ( http://bakapandy.tumblr.com/ ) I love her work and wanted to write something for her. With all the hype over the SouRin love child in an IOS game- her Tumblr blew up and thus- inspiration! The whole concept (Including the name Sakurai) came from her Tumblr posts and interactions. 
> 
> hope you like it! (Unbeta'd)

Rin stared at the alarm clock on his bedside table and struggled to get his senses back into working order. It was 3:06 AM according to the mute red numbers staring back at him. What had woken him up? He scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand and sat up looking around. Then he heard it.  
“Alright little one, we gotta be quiet. Your Daddy is sleeping and has morning shift. So why don’t we sort things out for ourselves hmm?” Sousuke’s deep whisper filtered through their baby monitor. Smiling softly Rin grabbed the little white contraption and snuggled up in a ball under the blanket with it, trying to imagine the scenario playing out.  
@};---

Sousuke stared down at their son and smiled. After ten years together and two of them in marriage, at the ages of 30 and 31, they had decided to adopt. Both had reached a point in their police careers that they were happy with and after a year of applications and interviews a struggling young teen had deemed them worthy of her child. He had deep red hair- almost purple and sparkling blue eyes. He would never cease to find the physical similarities to himself and Rin wonderfully surprising. 

Sakurai squirmed from the change table and cooed up at him. “Ready for your bottle?” The 3 month old gurgled and Sousuke took that as a yes. Nervously he lifted his son up and carried him to the rocker. Rin always laughed at his skittish moments with their son, but Sousuke couldn’t help it, when Sakurai was wrapped up tight in his swaddle he couldn’t help but feel this tiny being resembled a burrito and it terrified the large man. What if he accidently squashed him? What is he fumbled and dropped him? Rin would always smile lovingly and tuck their son close to Sousuke’s chest before kissing the mans cheek softly. “Never going to happen. The safest place in the world for our son is the same place for me- right in your hands.” Ever the romantic, Rin never failed to cause his husband to blush.

Settling into the rocker, he checked the temperature of the formula in the bottle before lightly pushing the teat up to Sakurai’s mouth. He latched on immediately and for a moment Sousuke was lost to the little gasps and gulps of his son feeding. “You know I love you right?” He mumbled down to the tiny being, whose blue eyes staring up at him in rapture. 

@};---

Rin yawned and debated falling back asleep, knowing his Husband had everything under control, until he heard him continue talking. 

“My life up until you Daddy and I got serious was a mess. My parents- your grandparents- never supported me, pretty much disowned me when I blew my shoulder out in school.” Blinking, Rin clutched at the monitor and listened as his Husband poured his heart out. “But your Daddy, he always had my back. I was so scared that I would mess us up, that I would ruin what we had- just like my parents. But I must have done something right, because he married me.” Sounds of shifting came across the monitor and paired with Rins sniffling.

“He brought adoption up first you know. I think my heart stopped. No way was I ever going to be a good Father. I was so scared of becoming my own Father- I still am I guess.” A sigh. “But I went with it, even with all of my fears and doubts. I went with it, because that’s what your Daddy wanted and we all know that if Daddy asks for something, I would crawl all over the world to find it for him.” In their bedroom, Rin had smooshed their blanket to his face to cover the sounds of his sobs. 

“Then they put you in my arms and damn it if I didn’t fall in love with you immediately.” Sousuke stopped talking and Rin heard a series of shifting and shuffling noises and guessed that Sakurai had hit mid feed and needed to be burped. “You and your Daddy are my world. I look back now and honestly feel like an idiot for having any doubts. I tell you what Sakurai, if anyone hurts you, there is no crack in the world they can hide in that would save them.” Sousuke growled. Silence followed for a few more moments as he settled back to feed his son the second half of the bottle. 

“I used to hate looking forward and thinking of the future. But now, I can’t stop thinking of when you’re older and we take you to the park, or for your first swim lesson. I’m even preparing for the first time you have to go to hospital.” Rin tried to quieten his sobs, he wanted to rush into the room and wrap his Husband up and kiss him senseless, but he could wait. Would wait. “I look at you and I don’t fear anything- Maybe I’m afraid I’m going to squash you. I just feel complete now. I have you and I have your Daddy. I have a Family now.” Rin could hear little cooes and pats and knew Sousuke was settling their son down now. 

“All right burrito. Time for sleep yeah? Thanks for the chat, remember- don’t tell Daddy. He’ll think I’ve gone soft.” He stared down into the crib for a few minutes after Sakurai had dozed back off before silently shutting the door and padding back to his room.

No sooner had he shut their door, Rin launched himself from their bed and Sousuke had a split second to catch him. “Jesus Rin!” He walked them back to the bed and tried to steady his heart rate to normal again. “Warn a guy before you do that.” He paused when he realised how wet his shoulder was becoming. “Rin? Are you crying? Sweetheart, wants wrong? Talk to me.” He tried to tilt the redheads face toward him, but the man shook his head and buring his face in the crook of Sousuke’s neck. 

Instead of speaking Rin held up the monitor and after a few moments of confusion Sousuke blushed deeply. He sat down on the end of their bed and readjusted his husband onto his lap. “You heard all that, huh?” His voice low with embarrassment. Rin choked on a sob and nodded gently against the broad shoulder before him. “Baka… You can say all that to our newborn son, but not your husband?” He whispered through sobs, Sousuke stared down at their comforter, finding the pattern suddenly enthralling. Silence filled the room quickly and neither men knew exactly what to say.

Rin cleared his throat and blinked away the last of his tears before finally finding his voice. “If you don’t know by now that you are the one I want to grow old, grey and flabby with- I don’t know what will. I chose to marry you, to buy a home with you and now a son. You are my gold medal.” Sousuke jerked at that and crushed his Husband to his chest, if for nothing more than to hide his own reaction. “Rin…” He mumbled into the man’s maroon hair. Rin shook his head softly and sighed. 

“You’re going to be a silver fox you know that? A real DILF.” Rin rested his chin on Sousuke’s left shoulder and stared at the wall behind their bed. Smiling at the gently tousling that his Husband’s chuckling caused. “As long as it’s you doing the ‘f’ing in question.” Sousuke laughed loud at the shove that earnt him. “Of course you bumbling whale shark.” Rin scrubbed at his face and yawned. 

“Sakurai will be up in a few hours. You should get some sleep babe.” Sousuke gently nudged their noses together and encouraged Rin to climb back into the heap of blankets, taking the monitor from him as he went. They settled back into their usual positions, Sousuke on his back and Rin clinging to his side. “I love you Sou.” Rin muttered groggily as sleep took hold once more. “Yeah, yeah. I love you too. Now go to sleep.” He tucked the blanket around his lovers shoulders and settled in for a little sleep himself and vowed that during the feeding he would turn off the other monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how inspired I am, I am thinking of adding a few drabbles and making a series. SouRin handling a teenager etc. <3 
> 
> *shrugs* Mine isn't interesting- but find me here if you like! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marabear2685


End file.
